rising_of_chaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Glossary
This is a glossary of terms commonly used on the Rising of Chaos Wiki. Contents: !$@ 0-9 A B C D E G H I JK L M N O P R S T U V W XYZ !$@ Back to top 0-9 Back to top A ; Abberundy *:Spirits that have a great number of functions that are delineated down to their Myrrigun that serve them. They are rarely called upon by ritualist unless a great ritual is needed. They are very powerful and report only to a Gillieabad. ; Abominations * *:Creatures like that of the Wyld but created by misused magics or by the rise in power of a being that is channelling the Wyld. *:''Also see Abomination'' ; Age of Chaos * *:The time after the commet came *:See Nexus ; Astral * *:A plane of existence those with Psionic gifts are connected to Back to top B Back to top C ; Coalition * *:The name given to the aliance of four nations of Daer-Akmir ; Corruption * *:The altered Daemonic form of Source magic Back to top D ; Daemons * *:Fae transformed by corupted Source magics *:''Also see Daemons'' ; Daer-Akmir * *:The main Continent of the game in which The Royal Basin resides *:The Royal Basin is in Daer-Akmir Back to top E ; Eidelos * *:The realm in which the Fae reside Back to top F ; Fae * *:Creatures of Story and the bizarre *:''Also see The Fae'' ; Falakiq *:These types of spirits are numbered in the thousand per type and perform a general function for their parent spirits that assist their overall agenda. ; Focus also seen Divinity, the Focus of the Source, Focus power * *:The magic of Faith Back to top G ; Galafeli *:These spirits number in their thousands per type and perform a specific function for a parent spirit. ; Gillieabad * *:Beings who created the world and where venerated in ancient rite and ritual. They are now served by any number of Abberundy and have their own realms within the Spirit world. They are extremely free willed but see to the wellbeing of their servants. ; Glamour * *:The magic of the Fae Back to top H ; Heresy Also seen Heretical * *:Things that are unforgivable to a certain faith *:''Also see The Herecy of the Focus'' Back to top I Back to top JK Back to top L ; Ley Lines * *:The lines of power that flow all around the planet Back to top M ; Myrrigun *:These are singular spirits that are by Galafeli and Falakiq. They have specific function and are the spirits most often called on to support Melkarr and other ritualists. They have specific associate powers and in turn, serve an Abberundy. Back to top N ; Nexus * *:The commet that fell, creating Ley Lines, bringing new magics into the world, and creating other races ''Also see The Nexus Comes'' Back to top O Back to top P ; Psionics also seen Psionic power * *:Magics of the mind ; Psionicists * *:A user of Psionics Back to top Q Back to top R ; RoC * *:The abbreviation for Rising of Chaos ; Royal Basin, The * *:The country at the center of Daer-Akmir, a Monarchy and home to many guilds. *:''Also see The Royal Basin'' Back to top S ; Skoldur * *:A Norse word meaning: shield ; Source * *:The magic of sorcerers and Vorokian Casters ''See also Vorokian'' ; Strange * *:The absence of story *:''Also see The Strange in the Weave'' Back to top T Back to top U Back to top V ; Vaklam * *:The planet in which the game inhabits ; Vorokian also seen People of the Vorok Core * *:The beings from one of the four elemental planets *:''Also see The Vorokians'' ; Vorokian Caster * *:Sorcerers that use the magics of the Vorokians Back to top W ; Weave * *:The magic of Story ; Weavers * *:Users of Weave magics *:See Weave ; White * *:An, as of yet, unknown evil connected to the Astral *:[[The Abandonments of Magic#The White of the Astral|''See also The White of the Astral]]'' ; Wyld * *:The magics of rite and ritual granted by the Gillieabad Back to top XYZ Back to top